My Destiny
by sweetlemonrain
Summary: RavenxBB. This was what her destiny did. Another spur-of-the-moment attempt. One-shot, but there's a chance it could be a two-shot. Read and review, thanks.
1. Her Destiny

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

"Hey, Raven, over here!" Beast Boy signalled for Raven to join him at the window-side table.

The diner was not relatively packed, but Raven felt confined.

"Hi. Where are they?"

"They've gone looking for their own entertainment. So it's just us tonight," Beast Boy let out a small, warming grin as he took Raven's hand in his.

Raven's hand was just cold. It always was. And Beast Boy, despite hating the cold, still tolerated her hand. He knew it was so trivial, what he just did, compared to the love he held for her. And Raven's hand, even when in the clutches of Beast Boy's, never actually picked up itself. Raven never took the initiative to hold Beast Boy's hand. Because this was her destiny.

"Beast Boy... I need to talk to you."

"What happened?" He asked, worried. Raven took a deep breath, as if that was the answer he wanted. "Well, we're alone now, so go ahead," Beast Boy added.

"Beast Boy... Remember the day you asked me to... be with you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it was a really cold night. You couldn't have thought I asked you to be my girlfriend because I needed someone to hug, right?" He guffawed.

There was a hint of a light smile on Raven's face. Rare enough for someone like her, Beast Boy thought. But he liked seeing it. He liked seeing the girl he loves smile.

"Of course not, Beast Boy." As soon as she finished this sentence, her smile slid off. "But... Beast Boy... I don't know if I was right when I said yes."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy questioned, overcome with shock. "What did I do? I love you, Raven, I'll do anything for you."

"Maybe... Maybe I wasn't thinking right. Maybe I don't love you," she whispered, her head lifting up too, to stare into Beast Boy's eyes.

It wasn't easy, lying to him, although Beast Boy suspected nothing.

At least, that was she thought. Beast Boy's face held a solidarity never seen before. Even this formed a question mark in Raven.

That was how their relationship gone on. They each discovered something new about each other through small, little unnoticeable actions. But that was how they came about.

Raven still felt Beast Boy's hand on hers. Thinking she should pull it away, she tried to regain the warmth in her right arm to do so. But suddenly, Beast Boy's grip on her hand increased. A lot. Raven felt the twinge of pain.

"Let... go, Beast Boy."

"No. You're lying." Beast Boy's eyes were different now. It longer had the zest and ardour it usually did. "You're lying," he repeated, perhaps still in disbelief.

Raven tried to hide the pain. "I'm not, BB," she whispered, her voice still letting the inaudible moan of pain escape.

"You are. Tell me the truth," he asserted.

Raven felt compelled to tell him the truth, and it was not the gradually strengthening of his grip on her hand that compelled her. It was something different, something Raven never captured. _Love._

But she knew she would not tell him the truth. Because even if she did, he would not understand.

_Or would he?_

Raven made her decision. She leaned back, arching her back. She lifted her head, but kept her stare low. She held her stare on their intertwined fingers.

"Do you really want the truth?" She asked, dull and monotonous.

"Yes, I do." Beast Boy's voice cracked with hurt, pain and apprehension.

Raven took a deep breath. She willed her hand to pull away. And with that, the truth flowed.

"It's my destiny."

After an eternity of silence, she pulled away. "I can't be with you," she muttered, keeping the pain hidden in the back of her throat.

Tears fell from Beast Boy's face. And Raven's, too, as she turned and fled the diner, running off into the night.

That was her destiny.

fin


	2. Our Destiny

(Finale to My Destiny)

Beast Boy sat in the diner the whole night. Thinking about what he did wrong. Thinking about what anyone did wrong. Thinking about why such a damned thing like Raven's destiny existed.

"Kid, not leavin'?" The gruff bartender of the diner called out.

Beast Boy glanced in his direction, but turned back to staring into space without another word.

"Facin' problems?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Girls?"

Beast Boy slowly turned his head. "Girls? I don't know. Well... the girl I loved just left me alone in this diner, telling me she can't be with me because of some stupid destiny."

The bartender remained quiet. Maybe he was shocked, or maybe he did not understand. But this was common in the life of a superhuman crime-fighter.

"Well... Guess I wouldn't be able to help you with that, but I'm tellin' ya, better to act fast rather than wait."

"Wrong advice," Beast Boy grunted. "I can't wait, or act fast. I can't do anything, not even wait. So just... let me get going."

"Trust that you won't lose her?" The bartender asserted, ignoring Beast Boy's cut-off.

Beast Boy breathed in once, deeply. "Won't."

* * *

Raven stepped precariously on the solid rock and stone that made up the final resting place of Terra.

Beast Boy's ex-love who was now long gone.

She found Terra's rock solid statue. She lay a flower stalk at Terra's feet and sat, cross-legged, by her feet.

"Terra... Tell me how you loved Beast Boy."

Well, that was common for Raven, for her to be talking to a dead statue.

She was the one, despite being the darkest of the five heroes, who could sense hope and faith more sensibly than the others.

And somehow, hope and faith involving a certain green, hyperactive male led her right here. To Terra's dead statue.

Her request for Terra was too heart-wrenching, but somehow she felt she had to know. She wanted to know.

"You know, when you were here, I never actually did understand why and how Beast Boy fell for you." A pause. "Fell for you... and not me.

"Then I realized that he had his own choices to make. Just like my choice to pull away from the Teen Titans. But that's irrelevant. The thing is... Maybe I need to let him make his own choices now.

"Maybe I've done too much choosing. Maybe it's his turn. Maybe he still loves you. Maybe he doesn't love me.

"Look, Terra, I don't know what's it with me and Beast Boy. I mean, I just wish things can go smoothly. But my life's different from all of you. I have a destiny to fulfil. And apparently, I can't-- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed black as she maneuvred a rock to block the trespasser's journey.

It was a certain green figure. Without even letting his figure register in her head, she knew it was him.

"Beast Boy?"

He morphed into a sparrow and flew in slowly, as if hesitating. As he glanced with his hawk-like eyes at Terra's stone form, he morphed back.

"Nice to see you here. In fact, nice to see you at all." His voice was cold and prickly.

"BB, I'm sorry--"

"No. Why apologize? It's not your fault. You have a stupid destiny to fulfil." He stuck his hands into his pockets and turned to stare at Raven. "I respect that."

"Beast Boy..."

"We don't want this. No one does." His voice was warming up and he lowered himself to Raven's side. "But as far as I can see, you're tied to it."

"Yeah, I am, Beast Boy. That's the fact no one can change."

"Well, as far as I know... If you're gonna be tied to your destiny, then here's what I'm telling you." He stood up and pointed at Terra. "I'm gonna be as sure as her stone form. I'm gonna be so firmly sure – that I'm tying myself to your destiny." The words gushed out from Beast Boy effortlessly, portraying him as a philosophical man now.

But it was no joke and no time for disbelief.

Because Raven saw just how clear Beast Boy was about the whole thing. And she also saw how she could never allow that to happen. She stands up, levelling herself with Beast Boy.

"No. You're not gonna do this."

"No one's objecting," Beast Boy countered, just a tad bit defensively. In fact, he inched closer to her, and with one quick motion his lips crashed down onto hers.

And suddenly everything became so surreal. It was white everywhere. Only a black raven flew in the near distance as she tried to register the whole psychedelic experience.

And she knew.

That being with Beast Boy was her destiny after all. _Their destiny together._

"It's our destiny."


End file.
